1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wiper blade coupled to a wiper device for wiping a windscreen of vehicles, and more particularly to a wiper blade that has improved coupling structure between respective components of the wiper blade to ensure easy assembly of the wiper blade and to allow various kinds of wiper arm to be coupled thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional wiper device includes a wiper arm 9 pivoted in right and left directions by a motor (not shown) disposed in a vehicle, and a wiper blade 1 coupled to the wiper arm 9 to move therewith. The wiper blade 1 is provided with a wiper strip 2 that wipes a glass surface of a windshield (not shown) of the vehicle while reciprocally moving across the windshield in a closely contacting state.
The wiper blade 1 is coupled to the wiper arm 9 and pivoted at a predetermined angle by operation of the motor. Conventionally, the wiper blade 1 includes a first link member 3 joined to the wiper arm 9, a plurality of second link members 5 joined to the first link member 3 to evenly deliver pressure of the wiper arm 9, and a plurality of third link members 7 respectively joined to the second link members 5 to connect the second link members 5 to the wiper strip 2.
Clips 5a and 7a are respectively provided to distal ends of the second and third link members 5 and 7 disposed near the wiper strip 2, and are fitted into a rail groove of the wiper strip 2 to join the wiper strip 2 to the second and third link members 5 and 7.
As such, the conventional wiper blade 1 includes the plural link members 3, 5 and 7, which are coupled to one another to pivot at predetermined angles, so that the wiper strip 2 is smoothly rounded along the contour of the windshield.
However, since the plural link members 3, 5 and 7 of the conventional wiper blade are pivotably coupled to one another as described above, there are disadvantages such as noise generation at coupled positions between the link members, corrosion resulting from paint strip-off, and the like.
In addition, the wiper blade is an expendable article to be replaced with new one when the wiper strip made of rubber is worn out or when the wiper stripe decreases in contact or wiping force. Typically, the wiper blade with an adapter coupled thereto is sold in the market, and a user is demanded to replace the whole wiper blade including the adapter with new one when replacing the wiper blade.
However, since wiper arms have different shapes according to a kind of vehicle, adapters to be coupled to the wiper arms must have different shapes and sizes due to the different shapes and sizes of the wiper arms. Thus, it is necessary to manufacture or possess the adapters corresponding to the shapes and size of the wiper arms when manufacturing the wiper blade.
Further, the conventional wiper blade has a complicated configuration for securing the wiper strip, causing a complicated process that requires extended time and time for assembly while reducing productivity.
Moreover, the conventional wiper blade suffers from reduction in contact force with the glass surface of the windshield due to detachment of the wiper blade from the glass surface by wind when the vehicle runs on the road at high speeds.